


Shower Siren

by MelCrooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelCrooks/pseuds/MelCrooks
Summary: This drabble was written for the Harmony & Co. (18+) Facebook Group Lyric Llama challenge.This fic was inspired by the lyrics “And people ask me how. Well your the reason why I’m dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower.”, from the song, Shower by Becky G.  I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.





	Shower Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the Harmony & Co. (18+) Facebook Group Lyric Llama challenge.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “And people ask me how. Well your the reason why I’m dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower.”, from the song, Shower by Becky G. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

Harry’s eyes opened as the bright morning light peeked in through the closed curtains. The softness of the bed was too great for him to leave, but the sound of the shower caught his attention. Harry put his glasses on and looked towards the bathroom door. The door was cracked open, allowing the scent of lavender and vanilla shampoo to fill the room. He got out of bed and walked slowly to the door, now able to hear the sound of singing as the water stopped. Making his way to the doorway, Harry stopped. He tried his hardest not to let the laughter he was holding in escape his lips as the view in front of him was playing out. He knew he should make his presence known, but the carefree attitude  _ she _ was displaying was just to adorable. The scolding she would probably provide him later will be completely worth it. “ _ I’m one lucky man, _ ” he thought as he watched Hermione dance around the bathroom wrapped in a large fluffy towel. It was still hard for him to believe that Hermione, his best friend since age eleven, his savior on many occasions, his  _ everything  _ was now Hermione Potter. It had taken years for this day to happen, but he wouldn’t dwell on the past right now. Today, would be their first full day together as husband and wife and right now, he had a  siren in front of him, that needed his full attention. 


End file.
